


【朱白】枕边风

by YOUJIBA



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUJIBA/pseuds/YOUJIBA
Summary: ※R18※小妈攻
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 20





	【朱白】枕边风

01

白家老爷已经三天未归家了。

白家的仆人们表面上一往如常，私底下却悄悄地嚼起了老爷的舌根，众说纷坛。其中最令人听信的说法便是白家老爷出去找了个小情儿，沦陷于温柔乡中舍不得回来。

“你们可别不信！”那个传出话来的下人急道，“我亲眼见着他日日都给那人写信，文绉绉的，可酸死我了。”他应景地打了个寒战。

众人本就信了个七八分，拿出证据后更是全信了。

众人啧啧称奇：“这老爷可真是浪费，大夫人死了，娶了个二夫人在家里不管，到外面去找小情儿，果然啊，有了钱的人家都这样儿！”

那个下人闻言，便又俯下头神神秘秘地说：“我看哪，指不定咱白家呀，要变天咯！”

“此话怎讲此话怎讲？”众人免不了八卦心，于是纷纷凑上前来问。

“你们想啊……如果那女人怀孕了……保不准要娶回来当三夫人！”那个下人意味深长地笑了笑，颇有些避讳地小声道，“咱小少爷因为他亲妈早逝的原因本就不受宠，而二夫人还是个男的——那如果三夫人生下个孩子，还不得当个宝啊。”

“如果三夫人是个狠毒的……小少爷可不就完咯。”

众人皆信服，散开后个个都是副神神秘秘的样子，看到白家小少爷白宇就纷纷赋予怜悯同情的眼神。

白宇怎会不知道众人在底下议论的那点事？那些风言风语早就传入了他的耳朵里，他只不过不想管罢了。

人所共知，白家小少爷自小就跟父亲不算熟稔，因母亲生他难产去世的事，父亲对他更是厌恶，眼不见为净，恨不得日日都见不到他才好。

他面上不显，还是一派云淡风轻，该吃吃该喝喝。但在人后却早已急得不知道如何办才好，晚上在床上翻来覆去了好一番也睡不着。

他人缘不错，但真正交心的也不过寥寥数个，而能帮他一二的更是没有。

白宇此刻唯一想到能帮他的只有一个。

便是他那个刚被父亲娶过门，尚未见过几面的小妈。

听闻是叫做朱一龙。

他原是朱家的大少爷，因为落魄了才让他父亲捡了个空子，马不停蹄地娶回家，想想也让人觉得有面儿。

这位刚刚过门的二夫人确实是漂亮的，长睫毛红嘴唇，露出来的皮肤无一不是雪白透亮的，美得有点惊心动魄的意思。

明明是那样明艳生动的人，平日里说话却是又柔又软，行得也是一派温雅端庄，待人温润又不至于退让，不亢不卑。

白宇自觉这个小妈待自己还成，无论是吃穿用度还是别的什么，都不差，甚至是过于优越了些。

但白宇却讨厌他，另外还掺杂着不屑的意味。

明明是一个男性，却偏偏要委于人下，还穿女人的衣服。

变态得要死，娘娘腔。

虽说白小少爷并不明白为什么下人谈起这位曾经的龙少爷如今的二夫人时语气总要带着几分尊敬与怕意，而连他父亲面对这位自己的二夫人时似乎都要敬让三分，像是遇上了什么不得了的人物。

一个为了身份地位能甘愿嫁给一个同性的男人，能有什么厉害的？

白宇多少有些心怀恶意地想，眼珠一转又想回了那件事。

虽父亲在外面偷了腥，但这点夫妻情分还是有的，只要吹吹枕边风……

他不过这么一想就有了精神，苦苦熬到了天亮便迫不及待地跑到了朱一龙的门前，一时间顾忌不了什么礼仪，于是砰砰砰地砸起门来。

里间的人显然不急，待白宇等得要踹门时才慢悠悠地打开门。

吱呀。

朱一龙穿着件旗袍，皮肤白得透亮，神情带着些刚睡醒的慵懒的烦躁，却依旧是漂亮的。当他看见面前是白宇时笑容便又展开了：“小白？怎么起得这样早？”

“你——”白宇心中有怒，想质问为什么这么晚才开门，却又想起了自己有求于人，顿时蔫了，“小妈。”

朱一龙不等白宇说完便岔开了话题，笑得花明柳艳：“早饭用了没有？”

“……还没。”

“怎么不用？”朱一龙嗔怪似的看了他一眼，转而又喜笑颜开。他用手指点了点他的额头，很亲密地说：“为了来找我连饭也不吃了？”

“母亲……”白宇讨好地叫他。

朱一龙一下子便停了，看了他一眼。白宇知道那意思就是让他说话。

“我有件事想跟您商量……可不可以？”白宇小心翼翼地抽了抽鼻子，问。

恃宠而骄。朱一龙暗骂了他一句。明明这擅长撒娇卖乖的小坏蛋知道自己根本不会拒绝他。

“……你说？”

白宇松了口气，又怕对方反悔，索性一鼓作气地全都说了出来。

朱一龙听完后，看上去像是有些失望：“就这个？”

白宇摸不准他是个什么心情，便顺着话接道：“嗯，就这个事。”

他又希冀地问：“可以吗……母亲。”

“可能不太行。”朱一龙眉眼弯弯地道，“我从来不做没回报的生意。虽然我很爱你，小白。”

“……有回报的！”事关自己的生命安全，白宇想也不想地急道。

朱一龙像是终于来了兴趣，挑起眉问：“什么回报？”

白宇的心扑通扑通跳，强迫自己想了想如果自己惨死会是个什么样子：“我、我答应你一个条件？”

朱一龙的眼睛亮了亮，他歪着头，笑得很软又很纯：“当真？”

“当真。”

“那……什么都可以吗？”

白小少爷点点头，应道：

“什么都可以。”

“我答应你了。”

02

白宇后悔了。

他早知道他这小妈不该是什么好人。

但他没想到他还会有这种想法。

“唔……！操你妈的朱一龙……你不得好……”

白小少爷已经被剥干净了，露出来的皮肤又光滑又白，可惜胸口处的两点粉红已经被吮得又红又肿，晶亮晶亮，直愣愣地挺立起来，乳晕周围还布着几个不轻不重的牙印，显然是已经被亵玩过一回了。

他此刻被迫吞吐着二夫人的那根比寻常男人要粗壮不少的肉棒，也不知二夫人生得斯文端庄，下面的那根性器怎生得如此之大，他只堪堪含住了个龟头就已经嗯嗯唔唔地不满了起来。

朱一龙哭笑不得，不知这人从哪来的那么多力气来废话。心里觉得可爱，却又嫌吵，索性伸出那只染了蔻丹的手，摁住白宇毛绒绒的后脑勺：“乖……往里再吞一点……你这样我难受……”

白宇动不了嘴，只能唔唔地摇头拒绝。

朱一龙的面色倒是一往如常，笑得也是一派云淡风轻，只是缓缓把那粗长的玩意儿往外拖了拖，故作为难地道：“那我可能就帮不了你了，小白——”

操！

“你妈的……”白宇用上目线瞪朱一龙，那人却依旧无辜地朝他眨眼。

若不是还有事要找他帮忙，非得咬断他的这子孙根不可！

白宇内心暗骂了好几句老狐狸，最终还是乖乖隐忍下来，主动握住了火热的茎身，缠绕其上的经络微微弹跳了一下，竟又涨大了不少。白宇内心对这根过于雄伟的凶器有些害怕，只能用蛮力将阴茎往温热口腔的更深处送。

顶得太深，他顿时有些难受地红了眼眶，却依旧执着地用那柔软濡湿的舌尖胡乱舔弄，手指也缓慢地在吞不进去的地方撸着，希望能让面前的人感觉到愉悦。

朱一龙的下腹抽了抽，显然是爽到了。他奖励般地伸手揩去了那双圆溜溜的眼睛里蓄起的眼泪，柔声安慰道：“别哭了好不好？”

嘴上虽然这么说，胯下顶弄的力道却一点也没有减少，甚至更使了些力，白宇难受得想要干呕，却只能被迫承受着那根阴茎的粗暴闯入。

到最后朱一龙拔出来时，鼓胀的前端渗出不少透明的体液，黏糊糊地淌着。粗壮的茎身上也尽是一片晶莹，显然是白宇的涎水。白小少爷哪里看过这样淫乱的场面，当即便羞红了脸，嗓子却因为被顶得有些疼痛而骂不出声了。

而朱一龙的脸上却还是矜持平淡的，除了脸上爬了些红晕外，几乎没有什么太大的不同。反比他，底下的肉棒已经翘了老高了，馋嘴似的淌着淫水儿，因为迟迟没得到抚慰而涨得发疼，而饱润的嘴唇上也沾了不少晶莹的前液。

白宇觉得羞耻，心里也骂自己真不像话，明明只是被吮了乳头而已，怎么就能硬成这样？

朱一龙好似没察觉到白宇的那些小心思，他伸出手拍了拍白宇挺翘的臀：“来，过来。”

掌心与丰满绵软的臀肉相接，发出啪地一声响，光洁而白皙。白宇不得不咬住嘴唇，免得一不小心就叫出声来。他闭着眼咬牙，已经做好了身后突然被塞进一根阴茎的准备。但身后却持久地没有动静，白宇终于忍不住偷偷看了一眼背后，却看到朱一龙正在一脸严肃地往手指上抹脂膏。

“母……亲？”白宇结结巴巴地叫了他一声，却又被这个称呼羞得耳廓都红了。

“嗯。”朱一龙应了声，“怎么啦？”

白宇似乎有些难以启齿，最后张着嘴问道：“你……不进来吗？”

朱一龙愣了愣，当白宇以为自己要被嘲笑自作多情时，朱一龙却再次扬起无辜的笑容：

“我在抹油油，不然你会受伤的，宝贝。”

白宇平白无故地被叫了声孩童才会有的称呼，心中又气又恼，责怪自己为何这般鲁莽的求欢——谁他妈是你宝贝，妈的老狐狸，老子迟早咬断你的子孙根。

“要进来就直接进来！你说你是不是不行？！”

白宇忍不住吼出了声，心中还有些小得意。

03

“呜……太深了啊——你他妈的朱一龙……去死吧你、嗯……！”

白宇努力地咬住即将冲出口的放荡呻吟，扬起细长白嫩的脖颈想努力把泛滥的叫声咽下去。他的皮肤实在太白，还透着一丝陷于情欲的肉粉。饱满的额头流下的汗悠悠地漫到了锁骨，像是一湾晶莹的山露。

朱一龙胯下那根摇摇晃晃的性器显然已经深入白宇的身体，被滚烫肿胀的淡红肠肉包裹得妥妥帖帖。过于粗长的东西甫一进去就急切地进出起来，他向来把握着分寸，此刻在白宇面前却被融化了冰冷的外壳，露出内里过于滚烫丑陋的欲望来。

“小白……白宇……”朱一龙的呼吸失了节奏，灼热的吻烙在白宇光洁雪白的后背上，像是牛奶里泡着的几瓣草莓。他握住白宇细瘦的腰肢，一边往前撞一边挑剔道：“太瘦了，是不是没好好吃饭，嗯？”

白宇被身后进出速度越来越快的阴茎给逼疯了，脆弱的肠壁被勃发的肉棒磨得起火，淋漓的淫液贴着股缝淌下来，被两人快速交合的动作杀死当场，几乎是见不得人地被挤压成了白沫。他只能呜呜哭叫着咽下在喉间滚动的叫声，不清不楚地辩白道：“不是……我没有——呃啊……轻点……哥……”

“没有吗？”朱一龙根本不在意他的回答，他不过是想找个合适的理由来折磨小孩儿，“不听话。”

他猛地抬胯，顶得猝不及防的小少爷发出声惊喘，圆溜溜的小狗眼几乎顿时就冒出泪花来，身前挺立的阴茎紧接着射出一股股断断续续的稠腻白精，滴在了深红色的床单上，显得淫糜极了。白宇的大脑轰轰地震着，几乎一片空白。

居然，居然在没被抚慰的情况下就……

朱一龙没等他反应过来，就又开始了突兀而凶狠的抽送，饱满的阴囊砸得臀尖发红，白宇抽噎着往前爬，想要逃过这过于剧烈的快感，却被握住了腰，强行拉了回来，握着纤细白皙的脚腕子一阵猛干。

不应期的噪点淹没了脑海，白宇觉得眼前一阵发白又变黑，还未从高潮中下来就又攀上了另一个顶峰。阴茎已经淌不出什么东西了，几乎射得发疼，只稀稀拉拉地流出些清液。

“哥——呜……妈妈……”白宇的声音叫得发哑，只细微地从喉管里剐蹭出来，比起呻吟来说更似情到深处的喃喃，像是刚刚睡醒的奶猫，又甜又腻。

——小少爷一直认为是他的小妈太过于不节制，殊不知他亦是原罪。

他几乎爽得要翻白眼，一张封不住的小嘴被操得什么话都说了出来，但后头又疼又爽的快感刻入骨髓，逼得他几乎要害怕起来，小少爷最终还是告起了饶：“妈妈……母亲……别，别再操了好不好？我可以用腿……不，用手——用嘴也行……”

“我要被操坏了……呜……我已经被操坏了……”白宇在脑海里搜刮了此生阅读过所有的风情俗本，但他紧接着就绝望地发现体内的阴茎又涨大了一圈。

朱一龙低喘着咬了咬他的耳垂，凑在他耳边说：“怎么办……小白说话的样子太可爱了……”然后他便用一个深吻堵住了白宇堆积在喉中的脏话。

白宇最后被操乖了，上面的嘴跟他下面的嘴一样听话，迷迷糊糊地什么话都答应了下来。比方说再也不出去外面鬼混，再也不说脏话，再也不对他发脾气云云。

性事方休，累得连一根指头也抬不起来的白小少爷便沉沉地睡了过去。

04

朱一龙走出房间，淡淡地扫了一眼战战兢兢的下人。

不抬头还好，这一抬头便叫人认了出来——在门口候着的下人，赫然就是传话出去的那位！

“……二，二夫人。”他诚惶诚恐地叫道。

“嗯。”朱一龙看了他一眼，莞尔，“这次的事你办的很好，小白果然信了。”

下人当即便欢喜起来：“谢谢二夫人夸奖，谢谢二夫人夸奖！”

“不用。”朱一龙制止了他要往下跪的动作，他握住下人的肩膀，笑眯眯地道，“你的前途无量。”

“但是如果你把这件事告诉小白——”朱一龙眉眼弯弯地看了他一眼，“懂？”

下人打了个哆嗦，忙不迭地行了几个礼：

“奴才一定会把嘴封好的。”

“你这么说，我就放心了。”

-完-


End file.
